Private Emotions
by Violanda McCormack
Summary: Hermiones Schicksal hat einen dunklen Faden um sie geflochten... Kann Severus Snape diesen Faden lösen? HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Private Emotion**

**_Kapitel 1._**

Angespannt saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl, ungeduldig hin und her rutschend, den Blick gen Tafel gerichtet, gewillt alle Informationen die auf dem dunkelgrünen Material in weißer Schrift geschrieben standen, in sich aufzusaugen. Ein normaler Anblick, wenn man Hermione Granger näher kannte. Auch wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen sein sollte, so kannte dennoch jeder in ihrer Umgebung diesen Anblick. Sie war wohl nicht umsonst das Mädchen mit den besten Noten in der Umgebung von x qm-Meilen. Allerdings schien sich etwas seit beginn des siebten Schuljahres verändert zu haben. Sie wirkte noch nervöser als sonst, nun, eher angespannter. Ihre Haare zwirbelnd lauschte sie McGonagalls Worten aufmerksam und schrieb jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit mit, die auf irgendeine Art und Weise wichtig sein könnte. Kaum läutete die Schulglocke und verkündete somit die Mittagspause, sprangen auch schon all die Schüler auf, sammelten alles zusammen und machten sich auf den schnellsten Weg zur Tür. Hermione war auch schon dabei ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Herm, mach schneller, wir wollen vor dem Mittagessen noch mal hoch in den Turm!", rief Ron ungeduldig, der neben ihr stand. Harry wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Prof. McGonagall unterbrach ihn, bevor Hermione es tun konnte.

„Sie müssen wohl ohne Ms. Granger gehen, Mr. Weasly. Sie ebenfalls Mr. Potter, denn ich habe noch etwas mit Ms Granger zu besprechen. Ich denke, Sie werden das verstehen. Also, gehen Sie, oder habe ich Sie falsch bezüglich Ihres Vorhabens, verstanden?"

„Natürlich Professor.", gab Ron resignierend zurück und machte sich zusammen mit Harry auf den Weg in den Turm.

„Ms. Granger," McGonagall machte eine Pause. „wie geht es Ihnen heute? Sie sehen recht blass aus, fürchte ich. Möchten Sie vielleicht in den Krankenflüge gehen?"

„Nein, Professor, mir geht es blendend."

Als Hermione den durchdringenden Blick seitens ihrer Hauslehrerin bemerkte, fügte sie noch hinzu:

„Ehrlich!"

„Nun gut, ich werde Ihnen Glauben schenken, aber falls sich ihr Gemütszustand im Laufe des Tages verschlechtern sollte, dann gehen Sie bitte umgehend zu Madam Pomfrey!"

„Ich habe verstanden Professor. Darf ich jetzt in meine Mittagspause gehen?"

„Ja natürlich. Ach und Ms Granger?"

Hermione, die sich bereits abgewandt hatte, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrer Professorin um und blickte diese fragend an.

„Ja?"

„Passen Sie auf sich auf!"

Ein Lächeln seitens Hermione beendete diese kurze Unterhaltung und sie schloss leise hinter sich die Tür.

„Was wollte die McGonagall denn noch von dir, Herm?", fragte Harry interessiert, während er auf einem Stück Kartoffel herumkaute.

„Och, nichts Besonderes. Was habt ihr beiden eigentlich oben im Turm gemacht?"

Harry merkte sehr wohl, dass Hermione auswich, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu und setzte zur Antwort an.

„Ron hat eine Zeitschrift abboniert. Über Quidditch in den USA! Sehr interessant. Die wollten wir uns nur schnell holen. Aber wie du siehst, ist Ron mittlerweile nur noch damit beschäftigt und lässt mich nicht mal reingucken!", murrte er in Rons Richtung.

„Ich bin ja gleich fertig, dann kannst du auch gucken!", kam es von dem zweitjüngsten Spross der Weasly-Familie.

„Er ist ja schon regelrecht mit diesem Heft verheiratet. Ron das ist nur Papier.. du musst es nicht abknutschen indem du es dir 5mm vor die Nase hältst!"

„Ach, sei doch ruhig, Herm! Du interessierst dich ja sowieso nicht für Quidditch und hast auch gar keine Ahnung von dem Sport!", murrte er sie an und ließ tatsächlich die Zeitschrift ein paar cm sinken um Hermione mit einem miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck anschauen zu können.

„Halt bloß den Mund, Ron! Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich alles Wissenswertes innerhalb von wenigen Stunden über diesen so genannten Sport herausfinden! Wenn ich WOLLTE, will ich aber nicht, weil ich mich dafür nicht interessiere! Also mach mir da keinen Vorwurf draus!"

Ihr Fauchen war so laut gewesen, dass der halbe Gryffindortisch nun begann das Gespräch zu belauschen, wenn auch eher unfreiwillig.

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich DAS vergessen. Hermione Granger ist ja die Musterschülerin überhaupt und andere sind Meilen unter ihrem IQ! Schon klar!"

„Ron…"

Harry versuchte erfolglos Ron zum aufhören zu bewegen, da er genau wusste, dass Hermione auf diesem Gebiet verletzlich war. Diese war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte ihre Tasche vom Boden gerissen.

„Es muss ja nicht jeder so ein faules Stück sein wie DU, Ron!", warf sie ihm in einem bissigen Tonfall an den Kopf und verließ die Große Halle.

Als Harry und Ron später in Zauberkunst saßen, war Hermione nicht pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn aufgetaucht. Harry kam das sofort seltsam vor, aber Ron blieb aufgrund des Streits stur.

„Mir doch egal wo die steckt. Sollte sich mal abregen gehen, bevor sie mich doof von der Seite anmacht!"

„Ron, du bist nicht minder Schuld an diesem Streit, dazu gehören immer noch zwei! Und nun lass deine Sturheit mal stecken. Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen, schließlich ist sie sonst nie vom Unterricht weggeblieben nur weil ihr beide euch gestritten habt!"

„Kann schon sein.", nuschelte Ron.

„Kann nicht nur, ist so!"

„Ach, ist ja gut! Wir gehen sie eben nach dem Unterricht suchen. Irgendwo muss sie ja abgeblieben sein, also kann das ja nicht allzu schwer werden!"

„Na geht doch!"

„Klappe, Harry…"

Wie besprochen machten sie die Beiden nach beendetem Unterricht auf den Weg. Zuerst wollten sie in Hermiones Zimmer nachsehen, welches sie als Schulsprecherin erhalten hatte. Sie klopften ein paar Mal, doch es öffnete niemand, also war sie wohl nicht da.

„So, und wo gehen wir nun suchen?"

Ron hatte schon nach dem ersten Misserfolg keine Lust mehr auf diese Suchaktion.

„Na, es gibt ja wohl noch genügend Orte, die sie sonst noch besucht! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen als nächstes in die Bibliothek!"

Gesagt getan, doch auch dort hatten sie kein Glück.

„Toll, was ist ein nächster brillianter Vorschlag, Harry? Vielleicht ein Besenschrank?"

Dieses ständige Rumgezicke konnte wirklich nervig sein.

„Hör auf zu nörgeln wie ein Mädchen und lass dir gefälligst auch mal was einfallen!", murrte Harry.

„Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, wo sie sonst so allein hingeht, was daran liegen könnte, dass ich nicht bei ihr bin, wenn sie allein durch die Nischen und Ecken des Schlosses streift!"

Nach einem bösen Blick von Harry überlegte Ron nun doch und tatsächlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Wir haben noch nicht bei Hagrid nachgesehen.", nuschelte er leise.

„Geht doch!"

„Hermione, du kannst'n doch nich' einfach so stehn' lassn'!", versuchte Hagrid Ron in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Kann ich nicht? Warum nicht? Ich meine, er hackt die ganze Zeit nur auf mir rum, da darf ich doch grantig werden und die Wahrheit sagen, oder?"

„Schon, aber das war trotzdem ganz schön heftig. Ich mein' du hast ihn ein faules Stück genannt, oder?"

„Ja, hab ich."

„Du solltest dich entschuldigen, denk ich ma."

„Ich entschuldige mich nur, wenn er sich auch entschuldigt!"

Hermione war nach der Flucht aus der Großen Halle zu Hagrids Hütte gelaufen und hatte sich bei ihm ausgeweint. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie sich daneben benommen hatte, aber es war auch unfair von hagrid sich auf die Seite von Ron zu stellen.

„Ich sitze schon viel zu lang bei dir rum und geh dir auf die Nerven Hagrid. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit meinen Problemen voll texte. Du wolltest dich doch eigentlich schon seid einer Ewigkeit um dein Beet kümmern."

„Das macht nix, Hermione. Das Beet rennt mir ja nich' weg.", grinste der Halbriese.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der hölzernen Tür.

„Hagrid? Bist du da?"

Es war ganz eindeutig Harrys Stimme, die da durch das Holz drang.

„Ja klar, komm rein. Die Tür is' offn'!", gab Hagrid zurück und schon gab die Tür ein Quietschen von sich und Ron stand mit Harry im Rahmen.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein, sonst zieht es und Fang fängt an zu jaulen!"

Der Saurüde drehet sich auf dem Bett von einer auf die andere Seite und gab ein leises ‚Wuff' von sich.

„Glück gehabt!", murmelte Hagrid.

„So, wollt ihr'n Tee?", fragte er freundlich in die Runde.

„Danke Hagrid, aber eigentlich wollten wir nur nach Hermione sehen und Ron wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen!"

„Was? Ich wollt…", weiter kam Ron nicht, denn Harry stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in seine Seite.

„Aber sie, sie hat doch…"

Hermione verrenkte die Augen und meinte kühl:

„Ist schon gut Ron. Es zwingt dich ja auch keiner!"

Hermione hatte wirklich gehofft, er würde sagen, dass es ihm leid täte, aber natürlich war er mal wieder nicht bereit den ersten Schritt dafür zu tun. Das war so was von typisch! Warum war sie eigentlich mit so einem Idioten befreundet und das auch noch dermaßen eng? Sie stand auf und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter.

„Ich bin weg. Mach's gut, Hagrid. Bis demnächst!"

Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihre Stimme verletzt klang, doch es war ihr egal. Sie war eben nicht so stark wie sie immer versuchte zu tun. Sie war überhaupt nicht stark.

Auf dem Weg, hoch zum strahlenden Hogwarts ging ihr einiges durch den Kopf. Viele Dinge die Ron und ihre Freundschaft zu ihm betrafen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, weshalb sie sich so oft stritten, obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte.

Je mehr sie sich Gedanken machte, umso größer wurde ein bisher überhörter, pochender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Er war schon den ganzen Tag spürbar gewesen, doch so stark war er bisher noch nie gewesen und es hörte nicht auf an Stärke zuzunehmen.

Mitten in der Eingangshalle Hogwarts' blieb sie stehen und fuhr sich mit einer der beiden zitternden Hände über die heiße Stirn, von der aus kalter Schweiß abperlte. Ihr kam es so vor, als würde ihr jemand die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Langsam verschwamm ihre Sicht und das letzte was sie sah, bevor sie Schwärze umfing, war ein ebenso Schwarzer Schatten, der sich ihr näherte.

* * *

So, an dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich ersteinmal fürs Lesen des ersten Kapitels meiner neuen FF zu dem Pairing HGSS! Wie viele andere auch begeistert mich dieses doch sehr absurde Pairing überaus und deshalb macht es mir umso mehr Spaß diese FF zu schreiben. Allerdings würde ich mich natürlich über eure Meinung sehr freuen, denn ich will ja wissen, ob euch etwas nicht gefällt, oder ob ihr etwas anders evtl. lieber hättet, als das, wie ich es bereits schrieb! #smile#

Zu diesem Zweck bitte ich euch... klickt auf den REVIEW-Button! #lieb gux#

MFG

Violanda McCormack


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Emaotions**

**_Kapitel 2._**

Es war dunkel.

Die Schwärze war nicht verschwunden, doch ihr Bewusstsein kehrte in ihr Selbst zurück.

Die Augen geschlossen haltend lauschte sie dem Gespräch von drei Stimmen.

Zwei höhere und eine raue, tiefe Stimme.

Sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen, zu groß war ihre Müdigkeit, allerdings bekam sie ein paar Gesprächsfetzen mit.

„Ich hatte ihr doch erst heute Mittag geraten zu dir zu gehen, Poppy!"

„Sie war aber nicht hier, Minerva. Das können wir jetzt auch nicht ändern. Im Moment ist sie wieder stabil, allerdings muss sie aufpassen. Zu hoher Stress könnte zu negativen Nebenwirkungen wie diesen heute oder schlimmeren führen und das ist für niemanden von Interesse! Severus, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir noch einige Tränke zubereiten würden. Meine Reserven gehen langsam zur Neige und besonders für Ms. Granger wäre es gut, wenn ich einige dieser Mixturen vorrätig hätte!"

„Natürlich. Ich werde mich so schnell wie nur möglich darum kümmern."

Diese Stimme, das war doch die von Snape!

Was machte ausgerechnet DER hier?

Hatte Dumbledore nicht ausdrücklich versprochen, kaum jemanden über ihre Situation zu informieren?

Also anscheinend ging die Definition ‚kaum jemand' weit über drei nötige Personen hinaus!

Kaum begann sich Wut in ihr auszubreiten, begann auch schon wieder ein Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu pochen.

Ein leises, aber nicht zu überhörendes Stöhnen rann über ihre Lippen und ihre Hand fuhr sich unwillkürlich über die Stirn.

„Ms. Granger!"

Poppy Pomfrey stürzte zu ihr hinüber und griff nach einer kleinen Phiole, die sie umgehend entkorkte und an Hermiones Lippen führte.

Noch während Hermione die Mixtur hinunterschluckte begann Madam Pomfrey sie mit Fragen zu durchlöchern.

„Ms. Granger, wie geht es Ihnen? Und wie zum Teufel haben Sie es geschafft, sich dermaßen aufzuregen, dass Professor Snape Sie aufsammeln und zu mir tragen musste, weil es Ihnen so schlecht ging?"

Hermione hatte die Hälfte des gesamten Satzes schon wieder vergessen, als sie die Flüssigkeit ihren Hals hinab gleiten spürte.

Das einzige was ihr einfiel war folgendes:

„Weiß… weiß ER davon?"

Obwohl ihre Stimme nur ein Flüstern war, betonte sie das ‚er' sehr deutlich und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Snape.

Madam Pomfrey wusste genau woraufhin sie anspielte und sie zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten.

„Ms. Granger, Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen und noch ein wenig schlafen, damit es Ihnen morgen wieder besser geht! Ich werde dem Direktor sagen, dass ich Sie vorerst hier…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Hermione, die alle Kräfte mobilisiert zu haben schien, griff nach dem Kragen der Medihexe und zog sie in einem Ruck so nah an ihr eigenes Gesicht heran, dass diese vor Schreck etwas erbleichte.

„Ich habe… Ihnen eine Frage gestellt… Madam Pomfrey."

Selbst sehr bleich sah Hermione ihr Gegenüber scharf an, ein Zittern unterdrückend, ebenso wie den leicht pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der von dem Medikament gehemmt worden war.

„Ms. Granger! Lassen Sie auf der Stelle Poppy los!"

McGonagall, die sich einschaltete, löste Hermiones doch sehr festen Griff von Pomfreys Kittel und wollte die junge Patientin ins Bett nieder drücken.

Allerdings hatte Hermione keinerlei Lust zu schlafen, sie wollte ihre Frage beantwortet haben, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon beinahe erahnen konnte.

Snape, der fünf Meter von Hermiones Bett entfernt stand und das Schauspiel mit verschränkten Armen beobachtet hatte, warf ihr einen für seine Verhältnisse recht neutralen Blick zu.

Hermione die unwillkürlich in seine Richtung geblickt hatte, erwiderte diesen mit leichtem Unbehagen.

„Er weiß es!", stellte sie kühl fest.

„Toll! Wem werden Sie es noch erzählen? Dem gesamten Kollegium, damit mich jeder mit seinen mitfühlenden Blicken überhäuft? Oder am besten gleich der gesamten Schule, damit jeder Idiot, der noch nicht mal in der Pubertät ist, weiß, dass die Schulsprecherin, die ach so kluge Ms. Granger, bald INS GRAS BEISSEN WIRD!"

„Ms. Granger! So beruhigen Sie sich doch! Schreien Sie nicht so herum, sonst wissen es wirklich bald alle und das nur durch ihr zutun!"

McGonagalls Stimme klang herrisch und Hermione kam wieder einigermaßen auf den Boden zurück.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, schwang dann die Beine aus dem Bett und griff nach ihren Sachen, die neben ihr über einem Stuhl hingen.

„Würden Sie sich bitte umdrehen, Professor Snape? Anscheinend ist Madam Pomfrey gerade nicht so geistesgegenwärtig und schiebt irgendwelche Vorhänge vor mein Bett!"

Eine der tiefschwarzen Brauen zog sich ungewöhnlich weit hoch und ohne das Gesicht weiter zu verziehen, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Vorhang, mittels eines Zaubers, vor Hermiones Bett rutschen.

„Angenehmer… Ms. Granger."

Das klang so tonlos und desinteressiert wie eh und je, stellte Hermione, ebenso interessiert wie Snape klang, fest.

Sie hätte den Vorhang auch selbst vor sich ziehen können, aber darauf war sie leider nicht gekommen.

Seufzend rutschte Hermione in ihre Jeans sowie ihr Shirt und Socken plus Schuhe.

Kaum hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut schob Hermione den Vorhang per Hand zurück und wollte schon an Snape, der tatsächlich noch da stand, vorbei traben, als sie von Madam Pomfrey, die anscheinend ihre Sprache zurückerlangt hatte, aufgehalten wurde.

„Ms. Granger, warten Sie bitte einen Moment."

Missmutig drehte sich die Angesprochene um und warf einen fast vernichtenden Blick auf die Person, die es gewagt hatte, sie noch einmal aufzuhalten.

„Was?"

„Seien Sie nicht so unfreundlich!", kam es prompt von McGonagall.

Diesen Satz schlicht und einfach ignorierend, wartete Hermione nun auf das, was Madam Pomfrey noch zu sagen hatte.

„Sie werden ab sofort jeden zweiten Tag zu mir kommen, so dass ich Sie gründlich untersuchen kann. Außerdem bekommen Sie diese drei Tränke von mir, die sie morgens, mittags und abends einnehmen werden. Wann welcher Trank zu nehmen ist, ist auf dem jeweiligen Etikett vermerkt. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Ms. Granger?"

Pomfrey drückte Hermione die drei Tränke in die Hand.

„Ich bin ja nicht taub…", murmelte Hermione.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, ich habe verstanden, Madam Pomfrey!"

„Und diesen kleinen Vorfall eben vergessen wir, Ms. Granger!"

Mit einem extrem gekünstelten Lächeln fragte Hermione noch, ob sie nun gehen könne und nachdem dies mit einem ‚Ja' beantwortet worden war, machte sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg aus diesem Raum, aus dem sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit entweichen wollte.

Kaum war ihr bewusst geworden, dass der liebenswerte Direktor ihre Gebrechen anscheinend in der gesamten Schule umher grölte, hatte sie eine stink Wut intus, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Sollte Dumbledore ihr heute allein über den Weg laufen, wären für ihn Hopfen und Malz verloren, das schwor sie sich!

Die Gelegenheit Dumbledore den bösartigsten Fluch aufzuhalsen, den Hermione parat hatte, blieb leider aus, allerdings wand sich bald jemand anderes in ihr Sichtfeld, der es ebenso wie Dumbledore verdient hatte eine Abreibung zu kassieren.

Ron Weasly, seines Zeichens Quidditch vernarrter Halbaffe, schlurfte ihr auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm über den Weg und rannte sie beinahe um.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Ron!"

Kaum hatte der angekeifte junge Mann begriffen, wer ihn da, auf die Größe bezogen, von unten herauf, anmachte, zog er einen Flunsch.

„Du schon wieder! Willst du immer noch, dass ich den ersten Schritt mache und in den Staub falle, nur damit du deinen Willen durchsetzen kannst! Vergiss es!", murrte er.

„Was heißt hier ‚du schon wieder'? Ich darf doch wohl noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, oder? Das Wort Gemeinschaftsraum beinhaltet nicht umsonst ‚Gemeinschaft'! Da darf ich also rein, ohne dich zu fragen."

Ginny, die gerade zufällig an den beiden vorbeiging ließ den einzigen, aber passenden Kommentar fallen.

„Mein Gott, geht euch mal abreagieren! Eure Zickereien sind ja nicht zum aushalten!"

Ein geradezu ‚gemeinschaftliches' (wo wir doch gerade bei dem Wort waren)

„Halt den Mund!", welches vollkommen zur selben Sekunde den Mund von Hermione und von Ron verließ, ließ die beiden einander perplex ansehen.

Die Peinlichkeit der Situation, die die Beiden gerade zu begreifen schienen, brachte zuerst Hermione verlegen zum Grinsen.

„Wir sind so dermaßen kindisch."

Da sie nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch von sich selbst sprach, fühlte Ron sich nicht sofort angegriffen.

„Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass wir erwachsener werden, Hermione."

„Und gerade das aus deinem Mund…", er zog schon beinahe wieder einen Schmollmund.

„…hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln streckte Hermione Ron die Hand entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid, was da heute Morgen beim Frühstück passiert ist. Ich wollte nichts Verletzendes sagen."

„Der einzige der hier jemanden verletzt hat, bin ich! Sorry, Herm."

Anstatt nur die Hand zu nehmen, nahm er gleich ihren gesamten Oberkörper und umarmte sie schon beinahe liebevoll.

Nun, liebevoll war in Hermiones Kopf ein etwas unpassendes Wort.

Sie entschied sich für ‚sanft'.

Hermione versuchte sich mehr auf die Umarmung, als auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren, der einfach nicht von ihr ablassen wollte.

Aber sie behielt es sich vor, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

* * *

Ein weiteres Kapitel ist hiermit online und ich hoffe, dass auch dieses sich an Begeisterung erfreuen wird! Ich war ja wirklich baff, als ich für mein erstes Kapitel 9 Reviews erhielt #smile#

Auf diesem Wege danke ich: tantetutti, suffer, JeannesEngelFynn, kathy12041990, Sandy, Sevena, Eule20, Salmalin und Malina für die lieben Worte #Zuckerstückchen verteil#

Natürlich würde ich mich noch über viel mehr Leutz freuen, dessen Namen ich erwähnen könnte! Scheut euch nicht, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen #ggg# Auch ihr seid gemeint, liebe Schwarzleser!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Mfg

_Violanda McCormack_


	3. Chapter 3

Es tut mir ganz furchtbar leid, dass ich die geplanten Zeitabstände zwischen den Kapiteln nicht einhalten konnte, aber das hat zum Teil familiäre Gründe und in diesem Sinne geht die Familie nun mal vor. Ich hoffe ihr alle, die meine Story lesen und denen sie gefällt, ich hoffe wirklich ihr seid mir nicht all zu böse! Ich hab vor, diese Geschichte zu beenden, nur kann ich im Moment nicht sagen, wie lang es dauern wird! Nehmt es mir bitte nicht krum und bleibt mir ein bisschen erhalten und vorallem lest weiter was ich schreibe und schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen. Das baut mich unheimlich auf! Ich freue mich über jede Kleinigkeit, sei es noch so wenig +smile+

MFG

**Eure  
_Violanda McCormack_**

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die von Madam Pomfrey verschriebenen Tränke aufgebraucht.

Glücklicherweise war heute sowieso einer der vielen Untersuchungstage angesagt und so konnte Hermione zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.

Dachte sie zumindest…

„Und? Sind Sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, oder falle ich morgen tot vom Stuhl?"

Madam Pomfrey drehte sich gerade wieder Hermione zu und so konnte diese den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, der selbst Snape Konkurrenz machen konnte, erblicken.

„Ms. Granger… ersparen Sie mir Ihren Sarkasmus und halten Sie für einen Moment den Mund. Falls Ihnen das nicht passt, dann hören sie gar keine Diagnose von mir!"

„Hmz.. schon gut.. also? Was ist nun?"

„Nichts ist nun! Außer dass meine Vorräte an Tränken noch immer erschöpft sind."

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Ach, Ms. Granger! Ich dachte eigentlich Sie hätten Ihre Noten verdient. Wenn Sie ordentlich geschlussfolgert hätten, dann wüssten Sie auch, wo Tränke in Hogwarts hergestellt werden und an wen Sie sich wenden müssen um diese zu erhalten, wenn nicht gerade an mich."

„Snape…"

„Professor Snape, wenn ich bitten darf! Aber Sie müssen sich ja keine Gedanken machen, schließlich weiß er sowieso bescheid!"

„Ja.. dank einer kleinen Ratte, namens Dumbo…", grummelte Hermione.

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Ms. Granger?"

„Nichts.. rein gar nichts!"

„Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt bitte zu Prof. Snape und geben ihm diesen Zettel."

Mit diesen Worten hielt Hermione ein Stück Pergament in den Händen und überflog es kurz.

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ohne eine Verabschiedung zur Tür hinaus.

Als sie an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte sie sich einen schönen Nachmittag nach dieser lästigen Untersuchung ausgemalt, aber nun konnte sie diesen ach so schönen Rest des Tages in Snapes miefenden Büro verbringen.

Welch Aussicht!

Wieso musste die Pomfrey auch schreiben, dass sie auf ihre Medikamente zu warten hatte!

Wie lang dauerte das überhaupt die alle drei herzustellen?

Toll… die Welt war wirklich herzlos, aber das war Hermione ja langsam gewöhnt!

Nach fünfminütigem Warten vor Snapes Bürotür entschloss sich Hermione tief durchzuatmen und anzuklopfen.

Anmotzen konnte er sie nicht, das heißt, konnte er schon, aber bringen würde es ihm rein gar nichts.

Sie wollte genauso wenig hier unten sein, wie er es wollte, dass sie sich hier bei ihm befand, aber was sollte sie schon dagegen tun?

Es schien als hätte sie nen Sechser im Lotto.

Juchuuuh… Wir besuchen Snape…

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte Hermione erst nicht, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, aber als sie auf schwarz glänzende Schuhe sah, die aussahen als hätte man sie gerade mit Schuhcreme poliert, entglitt Hermione ein Seufzen und sie streckte den Zettel in ihrer Hand von sich, direkt Snape entgegen.

„Madam Pomfrey schickt mich. Ich soll Ihnen diesen Zettel geben und Ihnen ausrichten dass Sie mir diese Tränken brauen sollen. Ach ja… und ich soll warten bis sie fertig sind.", setzte Hermione nach.

Sie klang schon so danach, als wäre ihr ein gutes Buch lieber als das, aber wie sie feststellen konnte, schien Snape das alles auch nicht so recht zu erfreuen.

Er murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Hatte sie sich jetzt verhört, oder hatte er etwas mit ‚kommandierendes Drecksstück' gesagt!

Sicherlich ließ ihr Gehör auch schon nach!

Nachdem Snape den Zettel in einer marathongleichen Geschwindigkeit überflogen hatte, trat er zur Seite.

„Treten Sie ein, Ms. Granger!"

Mit einem weiteren hörbaren Seufzen stapfte Hermione an ihm vorbei und blieb mitten im Raum stehen.

Snape trat an seinen Schreibtisch und ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Tür zuknallen.

Er legte den Zettel auf einen Stapel Pergament, welcher nach korrigierten Hausaufgaben aussah und begab sich zu einer Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Da Hermione sich nicht rührte und ihm wohl wieder einfiel, dass er sie ja an der Backe kleben hatte und vorerst nicht wieder loswerden würde, wand er sich mitten im Gehen um und blieb stehen.

„Ms. Granger, wollen Sie dort festwachsen?"

Diesmal war es an Hermione eine Augenbraue in unbekannte Gefilde zu schicken.

„Wie… soll ich etwa mitgehen? Da, nach hinten?"

Sie zeigte mit einem Finger in seine Richtung.

„Glauben Sie etwa, ich lasse Sie mit Ihrer schnüffelnden Nase in meinem Büro!"

Hermione hatte sehr wohl begriffen, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war, aber dennoch setzte sie zur Antwort an.

„Das hört sich geradezu danach an, als wäre da etwas, was man finden könnte… Professor!"

„Bewegen Sie sich, Granger!"

Oho, jetzt wurde er also grantig.

Na, wenn er sie so dermaßen freundlich darum bat, ihm zu folgen, würde sie das wohl tun.

Mit verdrehten Augen folgte Sie Snape in die hinteren Räumlichkeiten.

Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie Snapes Private Räume erblicken wollen.

Es wäre ihr weitaus lieber gewesen, hätte sie nie einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieser Räume gesetzt, denn nun musste sie bizarrerweise feststellen, dass sie am liebsten nicht mehr gehen wollte!

Das Erste was sie sah, war eine Wand mit Regalen voller Bücher, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Das erste was Hermione dazu einfiel war folgendes Wort:

‚LESEN'!

Klasse…

Vollkommen abgelenkt davon, dass Snape ihr gerade sagte, sie hätte sich nur hier aufzuhalten und solle ja nichts anfassen, ging sie schnurstracks auf die Bücherwand zu und griff nach einem der dunklen Bücher.

Doch bevor sie den Buchrücken auch nur ansatzweise mit der Fingerspitze hätte streifen können, hielt sie eine kühle Hand davon ab, die die ihre hinunter drückte.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen nichts anrühren! Hören Sie überhaupt zu, Ms. Granger!"

Verwirrt wand sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu.

Bis sie realisiert hatte, dass er ihr gerade verbot diesen, ja sie wollte schon beinahe Schatz sagen, anzufassen, wurde sie schon wieder wütend.

„Sie wollen also, dass ich hier was weiß ich wie lange herumsitze und nichts tue? Das kann und will ich nicht! Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit ich noch auf diesem blöden Planeten habe! Genau diese Zeit will ich nutzen…", sie machte eine Pause und schaute ihren Professor schon beinahe missmutig an.

Der wiederum sagte dazu nur eines:

„Setzen Sie sich hin, sagen Sie keinen weiteren Ton und am besten atmen Sie gar nicht, Granger! Wenn ich mich bei meiner Arbeit nur im kleinsten Sinne gestört fühle, fliegen Sie raus und warten vor meiner Bürotür auf Ihre Tränke, haben Sie verstanden!"

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum in ein benachbartes Zimmer und Hermione blieb in erstickender Stille zurück.

Sie ließ sich auf eines der dunkel gehaltenen Sofas fallen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Die schwere nach Pergament und Tränken riechende Luft legte sich wie ein Mantel um ihren Körper und Hermione fühlte sich mindestens doppelt so schwer wie zuvor.

Die bis eben noch undurchdringliche Stille wurde unterbrochen von einem unangenehmen und aufdringlichen Piepsen tief in ihrem Kopf verborgen und sich nun an die Oberfläche windend.

„Nein… nicht schon wieder…", hauchte Hermione in die Stille des Raumes und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.

Sie drückte die Handflächen gegen ihre Ohrmuscheln und hoffte, wünschte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers Ruhe!

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Diese ständigen Anfälle, Kopfschmerzen, Geräusche in ihrem Kopf, die nur sie wahrnahm.

Wieso ausgerechnet sie und nicht jemand anderes!

Wie konnte man das Leben eines so jungen Menschen auf so eine grausame Art und Weise verderben!

Es war einfach nur ungerecht.

Egal wie sehr sie sich schonte, von Mal zu Mal wurde es schlimmer und es kam in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen.

Schmerzen.

Schmerzen die sie in die Verzweiflung trieben.

Schwankend erhob sich die junge Frau von dem Sofa und tat vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt auf die Tür des Nebenraumes zu, in dem sich Snape aufhielt.

Er musste ihr helfen.

Er musste ihr irgendetwas dagegen geben!

Er musste!

Sofort!

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie die Tür erreicht, doch als sie sie öffnen wollte fiel ihr nicht mehr ein, wie dies funktionierte.

Wie bekam man eine Tür auf?

Wie musste man die Hand bewegen um dies zu bewerkstelligen?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Hermione hatte es vergessen.

Sie sank auf den Boden und kratzte mit ihren Nägeln an der Tür entlang, in der Hoffnung er würde es hören.

Wenn nicht, was würde sie dann tun?

Sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn sie war nicht imstande irgendetwas zu tun.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein griesgrämig dreinschauender Snape blickte auf sie herab.

„Ms. Granger, habe ich mich unklar ausgedrü… Ms. Granger?"

Seine erst raue und boshaft klingende Stimme wurde mit einem Mal neutral.

Er hockte sich zu ihr, doch obwohl sie ihn ansah schien Hermione durch ihn hindurch zu blicken.

Ihren Kopf wieder in ihren Händen haltend und zitterndem Körper, brachte sie dennoch schwach etwas hervor.

„Helfen... Sie mir… bitte… ich halte... das nicht mehr länger durch…"

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Private Emotions**

_Kapitel 4._

Die Dunkelheit schien sie zu lieben…

Sie versuchte sie unaufhaltsam in ihren Bann zu ziehen, immer und immer wieder…

Ihr Spiel schien nie enden zu wollen…

Eines Tages würde die Dunkelheit siegen…

Schon bald…

Hermione konnte eine tiefe Stimme hören.

Sie flüsterte unaufhörlich Dinge in ihr Ohr.

Geflüsterte, beruhigende Worte.

Wer war es?

Und warum tat dieser Jemand das?

Sie war nicht in der Lage die Antwort herauszufinden.

Sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Sie wollte nichts anderes als zu träumen.

Von einem Leben, dass sie sich, seid sie von ihrer Existenz als Hexe erfahren hatte, wünschte.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie viel es für sie zu lernen gab… soviel wissenswertes, was nur darauf wartete von ihr begierig aufgesogen zu werden… da wurde ihr klar, dass das Schicksal genau diesen Weg schon immer für sie geplant haben musste.

Aber gehörte es auch zu ihrem Schicksal so früh zur dunklen Seite über zu wechseln?

Sollte das das Ziel ihres Lebens gewesen sein?

Wie töricht von ihr zu glauben, eines Tages einen wohlverdienten Job zu haben, den sie sich hart erkämpft hatte!

Vielleicht Wissenschaftlerin, oder evtl. auch etwas ganz anderes!

Die genaue Richtung schien Hermione nie klar gewesen zu sein…

Bedeutete das, dass sie es irgendwie schon immer geahnt haben könnte?

Das konnte doch nicht sein…….

Eine einsame Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und als wäre nichts gewesen, schlug Hermione die Augen auf.

Sie wand ihren Blick langsam zur Seite und erblickte einen noch blasseren Snape als sonst.

Er wirkte angespannt und als Hermione genauer hinsah konnte sie kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen.

Auch fiel ihr auf, dass er seine Robe nicht mehr trug und nun das weiße Hemd zum Vorschein kam, welches er an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt hatte.

Seine Haare waren von ihm zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden worden, aus dem viele Strähnen wirr in sein Gesicht hingen.

„Ms. Granger…", brachte er gefasst klingend hervor.

„Wagen Sie es nie wieder mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen!"

Sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass sie das als eine Art von Warnung nehmen sollte, aber seltsamer weise tat sie das nicht.

Ruhig drehte Hermione den Kopf wieder zurück und blickte an die Decke des Raumes.

„Haben Sie auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass Ihnen ihr Leben entgleitet, Professor…?"

Schweigen.

„Haben Sie auch manchmal das Gefühl, Sie müssten sich nur stark genug daran festkrallen, damit es nicht die Chance hat, sie fallen zu lassen…?"

Erneutes Schweigen seinerseits.

Hermione streckte symbolisch die Hand in die Höhe und Griff nach der Luft, ihren Blick auf ihre Faust gerichtet.

„Ich spüre es, Professor Snape. Ich spüre, wie mir das Leben entgleitet. Es lässt mich allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre es mitten im Sommer. Warm und dann doch wieder kalt. So als würde eine kühle Brise übers Land ziehen."

Noch immer nicht bereit irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, saß Sanpe auf dem Boden und lauschte Hermione Granger's Worten aufmerksam.

„Ich frage mich, warum ich geboren wurde, wenn es mir doch nicht erlaubt ist länger auf dieser Welt zu sein. Warum hat man mir all die schönen Seiten der Welt gezeigt, wenn ich sie doch verlassen muss! Das ist einfach nicht fair!"

Mit einem Mal setzte sie sich auf und drückte ihre linke Hand an ihren Kopf.

Ein Zittern ging durch Hermiones Körper und suchte sich sein Ventil in ihren Augen.

Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen.

Zuerst stumme Tränen, aber mit der Zeit begann Hermione zu schluchzen.

„Es… es ist einfach nicht fair!", kam es leise über ihre Lippen.

„Vorhin, als ich… an Ihrer Tür stand… ich wollte sie öffnen… ich wollte, dass Sie mir helfen… aber… aber… ich… nicht mehr, wie ich die Tür öffnen sollte! Ich… wusste es nicht!"

In diesem Moment starrte Hermione verständnislos auf ihre Handflächen, so als würde auf ihnen etwas Ekliges sitzen.

„Wie kann man etwas Banales wie das vergessen! Es ist doch selbstverständlich wie man eine Tür öffnet, oder etwas anhebt, oder etwas anderes tut… aber ich wusste es nicht! Wissen Sie… dieser Schmerz in meinem Kopf… dieser ständige Schmerz… der dieses Ding in meinem Kopf auslöst… ich weiß von ihm, seid ich zehn gewesen bin. Er war nicht böse… er musste nur beobachtet werden, haben die Ärzte gesagt. Nur beobachtet werden. Das haben sie gesagt! Später dann… das war… ungefähr als ich 15 war… da fing es langsam an! Ich hatte öfters Kopfschmerzen… teilweise Wochenlang, ohne Unterbrechung… und in den Sommerferien, als ich dann erneut beim Arzt war… da gaben sie mir ein Jahr. Ein Jahr! Sie sagten, sie könnten nicht operieren, weil er zu tief in meinem Gehirn sitzt. Sie könnten Nerven verletzen… oder ich würde schon dann sterben…", sie unterbrach und wischte sich über die Nase.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drehte sie sich zu Snape.

Ihr Mund lächelte, jedoch nicht ihre Augen.

„Wissen Sie… Professor… was das Beste an dieser Geschichte ist? Ich habe Sie Jahrelang mit meinem besserwisserischen Gehabe beinahe terrorisiert. Aber… dass ich soviel lernen konnte…dass mein Kopf soviel Wissen aufnehmen konnte und das in sehr kurzer Zeit…", sie tippte sich demonstrativ gegen die Schläfe, „das war nur der Verdienst des Tumors, der auf meine Nervenbahnen drückt."

Sie macht eine Pause.

„Er wird gleichzeitig für meinen Wissensdurst und für meinen Tod verantwortlich sein…"


End file.
